lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Hino
Rei is a very strong willed woman, being able to take care of herself when there were times her grandfather could not. She could take on a group of boys all by herself in less than a minute if she was bothering her. That goes for anybody else as well. For she'd always been the type of girl that never backed down from anything, whether it is a fight or any other difficult challenge. In the very beginning, she wasn't interested in the idea of having friends but that was until she'd met Usagi Tsukino along with the other girls, forming the Sailor Team, with her being Sailor Mars. She takes her responsibilities as a Sailor Senshi just as seriously as she does her miko duties at the shrine. She makes it a point to keep the shrine clean as much as she possibly can. She has and always will be devoted to her friends, not hesitating at all to tell them when they need to grow up and stop acting childish, especially Usagi since that incident in Domino that traveled back to Tokyo. Rei may not be incredibly smart when it comes to academics but she does keep up with her studies and not laze about now that she's in college. It's obvious that Rei is a hot tempered girl, having a tendency to act and not think beforehand. Which is probably why her and Usagi get into a lot of arguments, especially when Usagi does not listen to her when she tries to tell her something for her own good. As such, the girls have plenty of disagreements with one another with Usagi always thinking that she's right and never wrong, which frustrates Rei to no end. She finds it hard to deal with such immature people like her. Rei also dislikes weak men, believing that they're not worth her time and often tries to encourage the other girls to be careful in the types of guys they choose to date. Not everything that looks good, is good, which is how she feels, thus the reason she still single. She hated it when Usagi would brag about being with Mamoru and although she admired their love, she would never admit it to anyone that she was jealous at the fact that the two of them were dating one another but not surprised that they weren't together anymore. Another thing, Rei may have family but she's only close with her grandfather but not her father who pretty much dumped her at the Hikawa Shrine and focused his attention on work, causing the two of them to be distant from one another. Appearance Rei is 5'3'' with long black hair and deep purple eyes. She wears basically the same type of outfits as Minako when wearing shorts, pants, skirts, dresses, high heels, tennis shoes, and sometimes boots. When at the Hikawa Shrine, she is always dressed wearing her Miko outfit unless she is going out which she will where something more casual. History Rei Hino is a headstrong, strong-willed, and somewhat bossy girl who wanted to be everything from a globe-trotting business woman to musical idol, and steered clear of men because of her estranged father Takashi Hino. Rei frequently engages in petty arguments with Usagi, who she sees as immature, and although she becomes calmer as their friendship progresses, remains somewhat more of a typical teenager. When she first met the others, she wasn’t interested in having friends or joining them in various activities which she had a habit of sometimes avoiding them. Though that changed over the years, especially after she’d found out that like Usagi, she too was a Sailor Senshi, more specifically Sailor Mars. She went to a different school from the other girls, namely T*A Private Girls School, a Catholic institution run by nuns. She herself is a practitioner of Shinto, living and working at Hikawa Shrine with the head priest whom she sees as a grandfather, though he is really not. Her mother died when she was very young and her father is a high-class and famous politician who cares more about his job than about her and only visits Rei on her birthday. She carries a certain amount of bitterness toward him because of his work. Rei's beauty and elegance lead Luna to suspect that she could be the Princess they have been searching for. However, her strange psychic talents have caused some to be afraid of her, and her distant nature makes her unreceptive to close friendship. Rei does treasure the friends she has, which consist entirely of the other Senshi, and although she sometimes adopts an aloof, big-sisterly attitude around them, this facade is frequently broken by her own enthusiasm, her genuine affection for all of them, and her sharp tongue. Because of the lack of respectable males in her life, she considers them emotionally weak and untrustworthy and seems genuinely uninterested in romance. Though however, she dated Mamoru Chiba for a short while before he and Usagi begin dating and yet admired the love the two seemed to have or at least did since Usagi is no longer dating Mamoru anymore last she’d heard. Plot Originally she’d gone to Domino City with Usagi, Jasmine, and Ami but left on her own accord for she felt that she wasn’t needed and there was enough help down there to stop whatever was harming the people of that city. Because of Rei’s early departure from Domino, she isn’t aware of what all went down there and more than likely will not bare ill will to anyone if all of it was a misunderstanding. Since her help was not needed, she’d simply went back to the Hikawa Shrine for awhile, went back to school, managed to graduate early and decided to study abroad in America along with Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter) for a little while. But she is now back in Tokyo to finish her schooling at the Todai University, studying in her favorite subject which is modern society and staying once again at the Hikawa Shrine training to become a priestess. Although she still doesn't know what she wasn't to do as a career but until that time comes, Rei's starting small. Makoto is still in America but told Rei that she would see her and the others again someday soon. Rei was aware of what was going on with the other Sailor Senshi and their new enemy. She'd only join if more help is needed but, she felt that the others will do just fine without her. And they were. They were able to defeat the new enemy on their on without her help and since the worst is over, Rei had decided to make her presence known by visiting her friends, letting them know that she was back in town. Of course, Minako was mad that the priestess waited so long to come forth about her being back in town but once she explained why, Minako and the others understood her reasoning. Though she isn't sure that Usagi took it very well, given that she wasn't able to help in the battle with the others because her powers as Eternal Sailor Moon was nullified due to the affect of the majority of magical beings powers being canceled out. Like always, Rei told Usagi to get her head out of the clouds and get over herself and that the world doesn't revolve around her but of course, the meatball head Senshi never listens so now she's walking around not only brooding over what happened to her sister but the fact that she wasn't able to fight and help protect her. Things happen, it's not the end of the world. She wished Usagi didn't treat things so dramatically but, eh, what can she do? For the time being, Rei's been busy with school but she tries to make time to visit her friends as much as she can. Especially Ami whom she was worried about the most but now she's married and has a child so no longer she's worried about her. Relationships '''Coming Soon!' Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Mars Power, Make Up'' - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Mars. *''Mars Star Power, Make Up'' - Used her Star Power Stick to transform into Sailor Mars. *''Mars Crystal Power, Make Up'' - Used her Crystal Change Rod to transform into the super version of Sailor Mars. Costumes *''Sailor Mars'' - Dominant colors are red (earrings, choker, collar, center of front bow, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, back waist bow, and heels) and her accent color was purple (front bow). Her earrings were five-pointed stars, her collar had one white stripe, and she wore red high heels rather than boots. *''Super Sailor Mars'' - Her earrings were six-pointed stars, her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar remained at one white stripe, the center of her front bow was a red heart, the bottom of the shoulder pads was translucent, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. Sailor Mars Attacks *''Akuryo Taisan'' - One of Rei's powers as a miko. She threw an ofuda at the enemy while yelling "Akuryo Taisan." When the ofuda was placed on an opponent it could immobilize them, or purify them of an evil influence. *''Fire Soul'' - Sailor Mars shot a fireball from her fingertips. *''Fire Soul Bird'' - A more powerful version of Fire Soul that was in the shape of a phoenix. *''Burning Mandala'' - Sailor Mars' upgraded attack that first appeared in the R season, in which she shot rings of flame at her enemies. *''Mars Flame Sniper'' - In this attack, a fiery bow and arrow appeared, and she shot the arrow towards her enemy. *''Mars Fire Snake'' - In this attack, Sailor Mars created a snake made of fire that circled itself around her body for a few moments before she sent it toward her enemy. Miko Powers *''Youma Taisan'' - Meaning 'Demons Disperse', this attack is similar to Mars's Fire Soul attack for she summons a ball of flames between her palms and then cast the flames toward her enemy. *''Extra Sensory Perception (ESP)'' - Rei had the ability to read flames (fire reading) and often led her to have premonitions about upcoming events, and she had a stronger "sixth sense" than most of the other Senshi. *''Akuryo Taisan'' - Rei learned the chant as a miko and not as a Sailor Senshi, she could also use it while untransformed. "Akuryo Taisan" is a Japanese phrase used to exorcise demons, which translates into "Evil Spirit, Begone." To perform the technique, Rei would yell, "Akuryo Taisan," and place an ofuda on the enemy. Sometimes she would also chant the names of the kuji — "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" when combined into a sentence, it literally means "all warriors have been lined up in formation here") — before performing the attack. Usually it was used to immobilize an enemy, giving the Senshi time to attack, but could also be used to purify people of an evil influence. Rei Gallery rei_hino.jpg rei_hino12.jpg sailor_mars12.jpg|Super Sailor Mars pmars.jpg|Princess Sailor Mars pmarsfire.png|Princess Sailor Mars of Fire pmarsice.png|Princess Sailor Mars of Ice pmarswoodplants.png|Princess Sailor Mars of Wood & Plants Trivia *Her school uniform was very stylish and classy among those of the Sailor Team, thereby reflecting the elite status of her private missionary school as compared with ordinary municipal schools such as Usagi's and Minako's. Such private schools are also usually expensive, though her schooling was probably financed by her politician father. *Rei shares her last name with Hino Akane, the Cure Sunny from "Smile Pretty Cure!" It is said that Rei likes Thai food and fugu (a highly toxic blowfish considered a delicacy in Japan) but dislikes canned asparagus, men in general (in the manga) and television. Her favorite colors are listed as red and black, her favorite flower is the white Casablanca, and her favorite gemstone is the ruby. Her favorite animals are small lizards and pandas, The manga also states that she enjoys Devilman. Also See *Sailor Senshi *Usagi Tsukino *Minako Aino *Mamoru Chiba *Kagome Higurashi *Kenji Kurogasa *List of Todai University Students